The invention relates to a plug-in connector and a plug-in module system having a first contact casing with a first receptacle and a second contact casing with a second receptacle, the first receptacle being designed to receive a socket contact and the second receptacle being designed to receive a plug contact.
A plug-in connector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,619 which comprises a first contact casing with a receptacle for a plug contact and a second contact casing with a second receptacle for a socket contact. Therein, the first contact casing is designed to engage around the second contact casing in parts, with the plug contact penetrating into the socket contact upon pushing the first contact casing on to the second contact casing. The first receptacle in this case is configured such that it offers the plug contact optimum holding in the first contact casing. Likewise, the second receptacle is adapted to the socket contact.